White Walls
by Atafrd
Summary: Whiteness. Nothing but white everywhere she looked. Where was she? Why is she in this strange jacket? Why can't she think clearly? Who are all these people who show up in this room with her? {This is an anime crossover(Ish?) between pretty much every anime I have ever seen. And as I watch more anime, more characters will appear in the story. Minor spoilers to some of the shows.
1. Chapter 1

White Walls

**PROLOGUE**

My vision was blurry as I opened my eyes. I blinked a few times to get used to the almost blinding light; It was so bright that I couldn't see anything but white.

_A few minutes passed._

Whiteness.

Am I going blind? This cant be happening! I have amazing eyesight!

Am I dead? Oh my gosh! I can't be dead! Is this heaven? No, I never went to judgment. Well...

"Is this hell?"

Shoot. I just said that out loud. Wait, why is that a bad thing? Honestly, I have no idea what I'm thinking anymore, it's not like anyone can here me.

Hmm... Well, I should get up and look around, maybe that will help me figure out where I am.

Weird, I can't move my arms.

I looked down at my torso. "What am I wearing?" It's so strange... A white jacket with belts all over it. I kinda like the style, although it is rather inconvenient that I can't move... I'll bet it's designer. Eh, I'll get used to it. I just gotta sit up.

Ok, I'll get up like I'm doing a sit up. That will work. On the count of three. Ok, 1.. 2.. 3..

Gah! Nope. Let me try again. 1.. 2.. 3.. AH!

I made it! OK, it's all white... weird... I thought that maybe I could see more if I sat up... Well.. Now what? Ugh... it's hard to think straight with all this white.

"Don't worry, its just the madness taking over."

I snapped my head in the direction of the voice.

I saw a man in a stitched up lab coat and a giant screw in his head.

"Excuse me, what?"

He grabbed the screw head and started turning it, making it click. "It's hard to think because of the madness. No need to be frightened."

"Oh, thanks! I'll just wait then." I smiled and then asked, "Oh, by the way, I just realized that I don't know your name!"

The stitched up man replied, "My name is Dr. Stein. I'm a professor at the DWMA"

"Nice to meet you Doctor! I'm... Oh, well that's odd, I seemed to have misplaced my name. Well isn't that embarrassing."

"Kira!" A new voice from behind me said.

"Excuse me?" I ask as I turn to face the new comer.

He had messy black hair, sat in the fetal position, and had the darkest bags under his eyes.

"You say you can't remember your name, but the real reason you won't tell us your name is because you don't want us to know that you're Kira."

Kira? Never heard of it... But I'm definitely not that... Whatever it is. Who is this guy, anyway?

"Oh, I assure you sir, that I am not Kira. Who are you, may I ask?"

"That depends on who you ask. I am L to the world, Ryuzaki to my friends, and other names to other people." He replied in a rather monotone voice.

"OK, how long have you been here?

"_As long as you have my dear. When you got here we did. When you leave here we leave."_ Stein and L said in unison.

"U-huh. Hmm... I still wonder where we are. Man, I am starving!"

"Would you like some tea? Perhaps some cake?" an English accented voice asked.

I didn't even bother to face the person when I asked, "OK. Who are you? And how do you people manage to go unseen until you talk?"

"Well," the Englishman answered, "I am simply one hell of a butler."

When I heard him say that I decided to look at him.

Hmm... Not bad. Tall, shaggy black hair, and Ooo a tail coat! Who says that you can't dress too impress? But... Something was off...

"OK, what are you?"

"One hell of a butler, naturally." He replied with a bow.

"No no no, I got that part. I was asking _what_ are you?"

"_A demon._" a small sweet voice said from the other side of the room, or wherever this place is.

As I looked, I saw a small girl about 11 years old. She had beautiful long hair, but it was hard to define the color. She was sitting on her knees playing a game of chess with herself.

"Little girl, wouldn't it be easier to play with someone else?"

At my words the sweet thing burst into tears. "_Nii! Sora! Don't leave me alone! You promised you wouldn't leave! Nii! Come Back! Sora! You can't go! We are blank! Not me alone! I need you!_" after she said that, she fell onto her side and started to cry even more.

Oh, no! I can't make anyone cry! I feel awful! Should I go give her a hug... No, I still can't move my arms. Hmmm...

"Ahhh! What a drag. You made her cry."

_Sigh. _I'm not even surprised anymore, although it's getting a little crowded in here. Hmm...

"Hey kid! With the ponytail! What's your name? And how did you get in here?"

"I'm Shikamaru. What's your name?"

Why can't I remember my name? Why am I here? I just don't get it. I wish the whiteness would leave me alone.

"I don't remember my name. You never answered my second question. Where is the entrance? How did you get in here?"

"_We came in the same way you did. We will leave the same way you do. We will live and die with you. We are your thoughts, your memories, your dreams and your __**emotions**_._ We are..._" everyone in the room said in unison.

Ah. That makes sense. These people are very helpful. Oh, no! The little girl is still crying! What do I do? AH! I feel so awful! I wanna cry too!

"Look at me, small child, and stop crying. It's OK."

Oh, I wonder who it is this time? I looked to where the speaker was kneeling in front of the crying girl. How odd, he has a very structured cape, and a mask. I wonder where he got it... Probably the same place I got my jacket.

Hey! She stopped crying! How very strange... I like it. I need to learn from this guy.

"Thank you for helping, sir! If you don't mind me asking, what is your name?"

He turned to me and replied, "I am Zero."

"Nice to meet you, Zero! I'm... Well, I don't remember my name, but I'm still happy to meet you!"

Wow, there are a lot of people in here. 1, 2... Six, seven including me. That's quite a bit. Hmm... I'm getting bored. What can we do?

"Hey! Does anyone want to play a game?"

"What kind of game?" The kid with the ponytail asked.

"Well, how smart are you all?"

"_As smart as you are, and ever will be._" They once again said in unison.

"OK then, since we are all super smart, let's play seven way chess. It'll be a cake walk!"


	2. Chapter 2 the intern

"It's 12:23, time to make my rounds!" A large woman in a clean white coat said to her new intern. "I'll introduce you to the patents."

"OK." The young intern boy replied as he put his coat on and joined his boss.

"This is patent #4563108 his name is Paul, he has been here for eleven months. He mostly just sits in a corner and looks everywhere." The buxom woman told the intern.

He just nodded. He wasn't really into this new job yet.

"And this one over here..."

Max tuned out from what his boss was saying. He thought it would be more exiting working at an asylum. He was about to zone out of everything; when something caught his eye on the other side of the hall.

It was one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen. She had fair skin, long, and I mean LONG black hair. The thing that stood out to him most though, were her eyes. They were the most stunning eyes he had ever seen in his life; they had a black outer ring, and a white inner ring around her pupil.

"Hey, doc! Who's that?" He asked, pointing to the girl.

The woman looked in the direction that he was pointing and chuckled. "Oh, her? She's pretty, isn't she? She is patent #4242564. She's been here for eight years.

She is a natural born genius, or, was. When she was ten, she was doing stuff that a collage student would do. Her parents thought it was incredible.

They were very proud of their little genius, but she always talked to herself, carried on one sided conversations. At first they thought it was just a little kid thing, but as she got older it got worse. They also noticed that she would mention names of people in the animes she watched when she wasn't looking into string theory or playing chess.

They began to worry, so one day they took her to a mental therapist. He told them that she thought these characters were real, and that they would talk to her. He also informed them that he couldn't do anything for her with this thought hard-wired into her brain. So, after lots of thought, consideration, sleepless nights and arguing, they brought her here at the age of twelve.

I've watched the young girl turn into a lady. Today is her twentieth birthday..." She sighed and got a far off look.

He just stared at the girl. She was so pretty. How could someone like her end up in an all white padded cell? It wasn't right.

He watched her as she stood up off the floor where she was sitting and look around at pointed places, as if looking at a bunch of people. Then he saw her move her lips like she was talking, but he couldn't here anything through the sound proof walls.

"Is it possible to listen to what she is saying, doc?" he asked hopefully to the nurse.

"Yes, it is. We have wire taps in the cells so we can check on them once and a while." She answered, then narrowed her eyes. "Why do you ask?"

The intern felt small under his bosses piercing gaze. "Well, uh- I- uh- I wanted to hear what- uh- I wanted to here what the girl is saying... That's all..." He trailed off, not meeting his bosses gaze.

After a few seconds of not getting an answer he looked up at her. She had a huge grin and was on the verge of laughter. She shook her head in humor as she took him to a computer at the end of the hall. She pushed a few buttons and a live feed of #4242564 came up on the screen.

The girl was standing at one end of the room with a look of deep concentration on her face. "Pawn 4 to B3." she said in a commanding voice. After a few minutes she spoke again. "Knight to G9. **Check mate**!" she looked over to the other side of the room and smiled, laughed and doubled over.

She straightened up and giggled a little. "Looks like I beat you, _Sebastian Michaelis_. If I were to be a butler, I would be one hell of a better butler than you! Hehehe..."

The intern looked away from the screen. She just won at imaginary chess. Then he heard her voice ring out, "Queen to R4."

The young intern couldn't believe how far gone her mind must be. She just won... Against an imaginary butler and she just continued as if she were in the middle of the game still. It made him a little sad. She could have been an amazing person.

She was his total opposite. She was good looking where he was, well, less good looking. She was a genius, where he was having to redo high school at the age of twenty-two. But, she had been shipped off to the loony bin before she could have a shot at life.

He looked back at the screen when something caught his eye. "What was that? I thought I saw something on her floor. Like a footprint or something. Look! There's another one!" He frantically pointed at the computer screen where he saw the intentions in the padded floor.

The nurse looked at him, and then back at the screen. She squinted for a few seconds and then her eyes got wide. "Oh my goodness.. Look over there! There are more!" She pointed with a chubby index finger to the half dozen sets of footprints, some of which were moving.

"Kid, you **stay here. **I'm going to get Dr. Lloyd, he needs to see this." And with that the woman took off down the hall calling for the doctor.


End file.
